Ben 10 (2021)
Ben 10 Release date: August 2, 2019 Directed by Jordan Vogt-Roberts Producer: Dylan Clark, Thomas Tull, Jon Jashini Executive Producer: Colin Wilson, Steven Mnuchin, Bruce Berman Writers: Michael Arndt, Joe Cornish, Guillermo del Toro, Joe Kelly, Ehren Kruger, Man of Action, Steven T. Seagle, Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey. Film Editors: John Gilroy Composer: Christophe Beck Studio: Legendary Pictures, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, LLC Distributor: Warner Bros. Pictures Country: USA Language: English Genres: Action, Adventure, Sci-Fi, Fantasy Runtime: 2hr 42min Rated PG-13 for mild violence, some sexual stuff, and some language VFX: Weta, ILM, and Double Negative Critic Consensus: Even if Ben 10's running time is unusual, It still manages to entertain audiences throughout with it's funny and action packed visuals. Surprisingly, this is a more visual, unique, and source respected material of the original cartoon. Movie Review scores: Rotten Tomatoes Score: 91% Audience score: 91% Metascore: 74% IMDB: 7.8/10 Roger Ebert: 3/4 Common Sense Media: 4/5 Will be nominated for Best Visual Effects, Best Makeup, and Sound Editing Box office domestic: 363,554,756 Box office worldwide: 789,453,645 This movie will be released in 2D, Digital 3D, REALD-3D, and IMAX 3D. IMAX 70 MM 3D version will be released in selected territories only. Movie almost shot entirely with IMAX cameras and Ari Alexa 65 cameras, First mainstream feature to have 100 minutes shot of IMAX 3D footage, Aspect Ratio changes between 2.00:1-1.85:1 for the entire film Even though it is not a part of the DC extended universe, it will include a post-credits scene for the next DC movie. There will be a Comic Con Hall H panel for this movie apart of the Warner Bros. Panel This movie will be praised for it's great soundtrack, one of it's songs will reach the Billboard Hot 100 top 10 singles There will be sequels released in 2021, 2023, and 2025 Taglines: He's just not one hero but over 10 Size does come in handy it's hero time No problem dude Flame on punks Transform in IMAX Cast: Motion Capture alien,character, or villains performances: Willem Dafoe: Vilgax, the main antagonist who plans to rule the entire universe. Hugo Weaving: Diagon, Vilgan's master Jennifer Lawrence: Upgrade, A liquid metal alien that can merge into technology. Terry Notary: Swampfire, an alien form that can control plants and shoot fire. Charlie Hunman: Heatblast, an alien form made of fire Kevin Michael Richardson: Four Arms, A four armed alien form with super strength Toby Kebbell: Diamondhead, A crystal like alien that shoots out diamonds. Clancy Brown: Humungosaur, A giant dinosaur like alien with super strength. Cannonbolt, An alien that can roll into a ball. Ron Perlman: Big Chill, A butterfly like alien with ice and ghost powers. Robert Kazinsky: XLR8, An alien velociraptor with super speed. Cara Delevigne: Lodestar, A magnet-like alien Omar Sy: Feedback, A cyclops alien plug with electric powers Alan Tudyk: Bloxx, Atomix, Terraspin, Feedback, Ampfibian, Astrodactyl, Crashopper, Chromastone, Splitten, Spidermonkey, Echo Echo, Goop, Grey Matter, Wildvine, Upchuck, Ditto, Nanomech, Water Hazard, Jury Rigg, Stinkfly, Ball Weevil, Clockwork, Fastrack, Jetray Frank Welker: Wildmutt, Eatle, Eye Guy, Armodrillo, Shocksquatch, Gravatack, Kickin Hawk, NRG, Slicedice, Gammaray, Way Big John Dimagio: Rath Live Action performances: Josh Helman: Ben Tennyson TBA: Young Ben Michael B. Jordan: Rook Lily James: Gwen Tennyson TBA: Young Gwen TBA: Grandpa Max Tennyson Oscar Isaac: Kevin Levin Zoe Kravitz: Kai Rest of cast to be announced later Trivia: Unlike the cartoon, some of the aliens have female voices Rest of page still in progress Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:IMAX films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Science fiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:Warner Bros. Category:Ben 10 Category:Superheroes Category:Real-D 3D Category:Motion-Capture films Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Movies Category:Industrial Light And Magic Category:Double Negative Category:2019 Category:Films